Feliz dia
by sandra hatake
Summary: El dia de las madres es importante para cualquiera de ellas y Haruhi no es la excepcion, pero ¿como se sentiría al tener que pasarlo sola? ¿Es justo acaso que una madre no tenga a su familia junta en ese dia tan especial?...


_¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí pasándome por fanfiction dejándoles un pequeño fic alusivo a esta fecha tan especial por lo menos en mi país, que es el día de las madres, espero sea de su agrado y sin más que decir, los dejo con este pequeño __**one shot**_

_**¡Feliz día!**_

Para todos fue una gran y repito, gran sorpresa enterarse del rompimiento de Haruhi y Tamaki simplemente no lo entendían, pues nadie se explicaba ¿cómo? o ¿Por qué? si veían a Tamaki deprimido en cada rincón, pero la respuesta llegaría tiempo después acompañada de un paro cardiaco para todos los ex-miembros del host club: Haruhi Fujioka estaba comprometida con Kyouya Ootori. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar Renge encabezando el interrogatorio con los gemelos como asistentes y Tamaki de espectador, los únicos que parecían estar al tanto de las cosas y comprenderlas del todo fueron Mori y Honey sempai, después de todo Kyouya siempre estuvo enamorado de Haruhi y aunque en un principio los sorprendió que ella le correspondiera, pronto entendieron que era inevitable al igual que su rompimiento con Tamaki pues eran muy diferentes…

El tiempo pasó y pronto el día de la boda llego, resultando un final casi desastroso por las oportunas ocurrencias de Tamaki, convirtiendo el día más especial de la vida de Haruhi y Kyouya en uno que jamás olvidarían, sin embargo, aun con todo y desastre incluido el final fue satisfactorio, con un Tamaki llorando por que Kyouya le había arrebatado a su hija, los gemelos quejándose por perder a su juguete y una feliz pareja partiendo hacia una luna de miel a un país del que Haruhi no conocía ni el nombre pues su ahora esposo había querido darle una sorpresa.

Al regreso de aquel viaje que duro aproximadamente un mes, volvieron con una noticia que paralizo nuevamente a los ex-miembros del host club, si bien partieron dos, regresaron tres, efectivamente Haruhi Fujioka llevaba en su vientre al futuro heredero de la familia Ootori, para la gran mayoría fue difícil de digerir aquella información pues no llevaban ni un año de casados ¿Que acaso no habían salido de la habitación durante todo el mes? La mirada de complicidad que ambos se dieron mutuamente, acompañada de una ligera sonrisa les sirvió de respuesta y prefirieron no preguntar más, pues no querían vivir con un trauma tan grande el resto de sus vidas.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y lo que empezó como el nuevo reto de Kyouya, termino en algo más que una pesadilla pues los constantes cambios de ánimo de Haruhi lo mantenían a raya, cuando creía que lloraría se enojaba y terminaba fuera de la habitación junto con alguno que otro objeto que volaba por encima de su cabeza, cuando suponía se enojaría empezaba a llorar y no había poder humano que la consolara, aunque un poco de otoro lograba hacer milagros; eso sumado a los más extraños antojos que una mujer podría tener convirtió esa experiencia en algo traumático hasta para el rey de las sombras, en momentos así agradecía tener sirvientes que sufrieran al buscar esas rarezas en lugar de él…

El día del parto fue un completo desastre, por primera vez Haruhi vio a un Kyouya nervioso, sin saber qué hacer, cogiendo su portafolio en lugar de la pañalera, tomando las llaves de la casa en lugar de las del auto, gracias a dios Tachibana estaba con ellos y los llevo a la clínica de la familia; Kyouya nunca olvidaría los gritos de Haruhi dentro de la sala de partos, profiriendo cada insulto que se le venía a la cabeza atentando contra la integridad el desgraciado que había osado embarazarla, para cuando el trabajo de parto termino y la enfermera salió a informar al nervioso padre, se pudo apreciar a los ex-miembros del host club escondidos tras uno de los muebles de la sala de espera asustados por el aura demoniaca que el heredero de los Ootori emanaba, todos respiraron con tranquilidad cuando el semblante del padre cambio a uno más tranquilo al oír que su esposa se encontraba bien, Tamaki y los gemelos peleaban por ver quién entraría a la habitación de Haruhi primero, pero basto una mirada de Kyouya para que se petrificaran y fuera él quien ingresara, después de todo era el padre.

No cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que vio al entrar, era su esposa y junto a ella un pequeño bulto envuelto con mantas, se acerco a la chica que lo recibió con una cansada sonrisa, el trabajo había sido duro, beso su cabeza pidiéndole que descansara mientras el tomaba en brazos al pequeño que ahora dormía, estudiándolo con la mirada, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían para bien…

De eso ya habían pasado 8 años, ahora el pequeño Kazuya como habían llamado al pequeño, asistía a la escuela tratando de responder a las expectativas de su padre, que aunque no lo presionaba tanto como una vez hicieron con él, procuraba que su hijo no deshonrara el honor del apellido Ootori. Haruhi había logrado graduarse con honores de la universidad y ahora era una de las mas respetadas abogadas de Japón, Kyouya, que había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar años atrás, ahora apenas y tenía tiempo para respirara pues los negocios iban cada vez mejor, más esto no impedía que se dieran tiempo para su pequeño hijo, que cada vez se parecía mas al padre no solo en el rostro sino en el carácter.

Hoy era un día muy importante, por lo menos para Haruhi y cualquier madre en ese día lo era, sin embargo se encontraba sola, Kyouya había salido temprano por la mañana a una cita de negocios disculpándose con ella por el imprevisto y su pequeño hijo tenía clase de etiqueta social y luego de un curso que ella ni recordaba el nombre y no volverían hasta muy avanzada la noche, el caso era que estaba sola…

Recibió una llamada inesperada de parte de Renge que la citaba en un café que solía frecuentar con los ex-miembros del host club cuando se reunían con frecuencia, al no tener nada mejor que hacer pues ese día no había trabajo en la oficina por ser especial, decidió asistir, no es que tuviera mucho de qué hablar con Renge pues era muy diferentes pero era eso o estar sola.

Para cuando llego la chica la saludo efusivamente antes de empezara a hablar acerca de temas que Haruhi poco o nada le importaban, mas se le hacía divertido oír las ocurrencias de la chica, el resto del día la paso con ella, conversando de cosas sin sentido, visitando tiendas otakus pues la afición de la muchacha no había cambiado a pesar de los años, llegadas las 6 de la tarde se despidió de ella, reviso su celular y no había ni siquiera una llamada de Kyouya y su hijo no había vuelto a casa aun, subió al auto y ordeno a Tachibana ir al cementerio donde su madre descansaba, para cuando llegaron era ya de noche, se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su progenitora y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos durante todo el día se derramaran…

-Perdón mamá –pidió mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas que de sus ojos caían- vengo a verte después de mucho tiempo y lo único que hago es llorar… -agrego después de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos- hoy… hoy vendría con ellos ¿sabías? … con Kyouya, con tu nieto, pero…. Estoy sola… ellos no están aquí, se que están ocupados, pero… Pero… quería estar con ellos… ¡no quería pasar este día sola! –Exclamo con cierto resentimiento- quería… quería que vieras a Kazuya… a mi familia…

-Y nos está viendo… -susurró una voz a sus espaldas- perdón por llegar tarde…

-Kyo… Kyouya… -respondió Haruhi en un susurró mientras veía al hombre de pie frente a ella con un enorme ramo de rosas en manos ya a su pequeño hijo al lado con un ramo más chico entre sus manos, elegantemente vestidos…-

-Discúlpanos mamá –replico el pequeño acercándose a su madre mientras le entregaba el ramo y secaba sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos- pero el tío Tamaki es un inútil y tuvimos que prepararlo todo de nuevo…

-Kazuya… -regaño el mayor al notar la mirada de confusión por parte de Haruhi- y le dices inútil a Tamaki…

-Lo siento, se me salió –respondió el pequeño golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza-

-¿Qu-que sucede aquí? –Cuestiono Haruhi mientras se incorporaba del suelo y miraba a su esposo- ustedes no regresarían hasta más tarde, entonces como…

-Es una sorpresa –respondió el mayor mientras le entregaba el otro ramo de rosas a Haruhi y le colocaba un collar de diamantes en el cuello para luego abrazarla por la espalda- perdón por no estar contigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada en este mundo más importante para nosotros que tu… -agrego mientras besaba su mejilla y se separaba de ella para posicionarse frente a la tumba de la madre de la chica- discúlpenos señora pero secuestraremos a su hija por esta noche, espero que no le moleste, prometo que volveremos mañana –dijo mientras se giraba hacia Haruhi y hacia un reverencia ante ella- ahora… ¿nos haría el honor de acompañarnos princesa?

-Pe-pero a donde va… -Haruhi estaba confundida no sabía que esperar pues si se trataba de Kyouya podía ser todo menos predecible-

-Ve con nosotros mamá… por favor –pidió el niño mientras imitaba a su padre hacia una reverencia ante su madre para luego tenderle la mano al tiempo que Kyouya le abría la puerta de la limosina-

El pelinegro cero la puerta del auto dispuesto a tomar el lugar del conductor, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la tumba de la madre de Haruhi, logrando ver la silueta de una mujer hermosa de blancas vestiduras, al cual susurró algo que solo él pudo entender: "cuídala"… Kyouya sonrió y antes de arrancar el auto, de sus labios escapo una pequeña palabra en respuesta a lo que acaba de oír "Porsupuesto"…

Ella no sabía que esperar pues de un momento a otro paso de estar completamente sola a ser llevada por su esposo y su hijo a un lugar desconocido, que de pronto dejo de serlo, reconocía ese camino el tiempo lo había modificado un poco, las casas eran algo distintas pero no podía equivocarse, ese lugar era…

-Su mano princesa –pidió Kyouya mientras abría la puerta del auto luego e detener el coche- perdón… eres la reina no solo de la casa, también de nuestras vidas, así que… ¿me permite su mano su alteza?

-Kyouya… -susurró la castaña mientras le tendía la mano- este lugar es…

-Efectivamente -respondió mientras la conducía por unos pasillos, acompañado de su hijo que no soltaba la mano de su madre, para luego detenerse frente a una enorme puerta que ella conocía muy bien-

-Bienvenida sea… su alteza –dijeron Kyouya y Kazuya mientras abrían las puertas del lugar- a nuestro Host Club…

Haruhi no sabía que decir, frente a ella estaban los que una vez fueron sus compañeros de club, inclinándose educadamente ante ella uno a cada lado mientras ella pasaba en medio acompañada por su esposo y su hijo que se limitaban a sonreírle, la llevaron hasta una de las mesas donde los ex-miembros del host club volvieron a serlo, por lo menos durante esa noche, Haruhi reconoció entre los presentes a Renge que le sonreía de forma tierna, siendo la principal cómplice de Kyouya y Kazuya, logrando entretener a la chica durante todo el día.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola –se disculpo Kyouya mientras se arrodillaba frente a la sorprendida Haruhi y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así… en realidad esto sería un almuerzo…-replico lanzando una mirada amenazante a Tamaki que lo dejo paralizado al instante- pero creo que dejar a Tamaki a cargo de la comida fue un error…

-Kyouya yo… -trato de decir la castaña pero él la detuvo-

-Déjame terminar… por favor…-pidió colocando su dedos sobre los labios de la muchacha- eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y no solo en la mía, en la de Kazuya también, eres el pilar que nos mantiene firmes, la fuerza que nos empuja a salir a delante, nuestra inspiración, quien nos acompaña cuando estamos enfermos, quien se desvela por nosotros, la única que aguanta nuestros momentos malos sin reprochar nada, quien ríe con nosotros y nos consuela cuando lloramos, lo eres todo Haruhi, todo… por eso y muchas cosas que no podría expresar con palabras pues me serian insuficientes… feliz día Haruhi…

-¡Feliz día mamá! –Exclamo el pequeño Kazuya colgándose del cuello de su madre-

Haruhi no pudo evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, sa lanzo a los brazos de Kyouya y rompió en llanto Kazuya veía como su madre lloraba y se acerco a ella siendo recibido por un abrazo de su parte, para cuando lo soltó, Kyouya y su hijo, acompañados por los ex-miembros del club la guiaron hasta el ventanal que daba al patio, Kyouya mando una señal a través de su teléfono móvil, para luego abrazar a Haruhi por la espalda, apoyar su mentón en su hombro y susurrar un "Feliz día señora Ootori" acompañado de unos fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo con la frase que su hijo había dicho con anterioridad "FELIZ DIA MAMÁ"

El resto de la noche transcurrió en medio de la fiesta que Kyouya y Kazuya habían preparado, a pesar de ser pequeño su hijo mostraba grandes dotes para la administración, el futuro de la familia estaba asegurado, Haruhi sonrió al ver todo lo que su familia había preparado para ella, recordando como todo había empezado en el mismo lugar, al momento que cruzo por esa enorme puerta y rompió ese jarrón, el día de su compromiso con Kyouya, el día de su boda, todo… sintió como era abrazada nuevamente por su esposo, dejándose envolver por aquella calidez que emanaba, pensando que después de todo, su vida había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado…

_-¿Sabes mamá? –Pensó mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de Kyouya- soy muy feliz aquí, me gustaría que vieras a mi familia, a mis amigos, espero que donde quiera que estés, no… se que donde quiera que te encuentres puedes ver esto, la felicidad que estoy sintiendo y el amor que me profesan, algún día volveré a verte, hasta ese entonces… hasta que pueda decirlo personalmente…. Feliz día mamá…_

-¿En qué piensas? –Cuestiono Kyouya sin soltar a Haruhi-

-En mi madre –respondió la aludida- espero que este viendo esto, la felicidad que siento en este momento y a todos mis amigos, mi familia…

-Ten por seguro que si –contesto con una ligera sonrisa- siempre está contigo, cuidándote…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto curiosa mientras encontraba su mirada con la suya-

-Es tu madre –respondió mientras chocaba su frente con la suya- nunca te dejaría sola, se que siempre estará cuidando de ti…

Haruhi sonrió ligeramente y unió sus labios con los de Kyouya, no entendía por qué le decía esas cosas de pronto, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía mucha razón, después de todo las madres siempre están cuando se les necesita, escuchándote, consolándote, riendo contigo, animándote en tus momentos tristes… siempre a tu lado. Se separo de Kyouya y volvió a sonreírle, ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que sentía una madre pues ahora tenía un hijo…

_-Aunque… tener dos no sería mala idea –pensó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba- _

Kyouya pareció comprender lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su esposa pues la expresión de su rostro cambio a una mas… picara… tomando los labios de su esposa y sacándola del lugar a escondidas, Tamaki podría cuidar a Kazuya por unas horas, mejor por un día entero, después de todo, hacer un hermano para Kazuya no era cosa de un día…

Fin

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno así llegamos a al final de este pequeño one shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no es mucha molestia que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció XD, en fin, esperando haya sido entretenido para ustedes me retiro, nos estamos leyendo ¡Sayonara! *o*_

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!**


End file.
